U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,171 describes a device in which a printed-circuit board, which is clamped between an upper and a lower housing part, serves to electrically contact fuel-injection valves installed in the housing parts. The contacting takes place in this case via conical contact fingers that are inserted into holes of the printed-circuit board and into which the two connector pins of each of the fuel-injection valves engage. The printed-circuit board ends at a plug connector, via which the signals from an external control unit are transmitted to the printed-circuit board and, thus, to the fuel-injection valves. In the plug-connector module, the printed-circuit board is installed substantially perpendicularly, and is, therefore, offset by 90.degree. from the circuit-board plane, to which the fuel-injection valves are attached. The housing parts are accordingly shaped to reliably accommodate the printed-circuit board while providing protection. The housing parts surrounding the printed-circuit board are rigid parts, while the printed-circuit board can have a flexible design.
In such devices, a high level of complexity results because of the development of a multisectional housing and because of the introduction of conical contact fingers into holes of the printed-circuit board, into which engage the connector pins of the aggregates being used. The angling of the printed-circuit board in the area of a plug connector further increases the overall height of the device in the extension direction of the aggregates.